Dirty Little Boy
by AlbinoF0x
Summary: "She was terrible, frighteneing and Deadly. I had never wanted anyone so much." harry has been taken prisoner by a mysterious, dark woman who wants him for only one thing. HET ALERT! based on yet another one of my crazy dreams. oneshot NC17


oh dear god i had the weirdest SCARIEST dream last night. here it is. warning to all this is a HET story. thats what makes it so weird. ive NEVER had a het dream.

* * *

She was terrible, frighteneing and Deadly. I had never wanted anyone so much. So when she dragged me into one of the many spare bedrooms in Malfoy manner, I was bound; both physically and mentally, when she gazed at me with a lust that could rival that of a sex deprived teenager.

It was awkward for me, I had never been with a woman. But her black eyes stared into mine and I knew that she would be in charge. I had nothing to worry about; she would take care of everything. I was on the bottom, under her soft, voluptuous body and I wondered why I had never seen its beauty before now.

"Just call me sweetheart." She said to me, and I nodded, too dazed by the tent in my pants to argue. She smiled; something I never thought her capable of. I had seen her grin, or smirk before, but never had I seen such a gentile expression on her normally manic face. It was like walking into the gates of Eden.

She pulled my manhood out and I could actually watch it grow harder, and longer as I grasped desperately at the sheets, begging myself not to betray my inexperience. It felt so good it was almost painful. To think a simple touch could drive me to whimper was unthinkable before now; but when a seemingly insignificant spatter of saliva hit the tip of my head, followed by her lithe fingers and warm wet tongue, I honestly wondered if that was what being insane felt like. I shrieked.

Never before had I been so mindlessly devoted to release, so desperate to come to orgasm that I ever took part other than writhing or moaning like a submissive. So to scream out in pleasure from something I had indeed received before was foreign to me, and I was worried it would not please her.

Her tongue lapped up a dribble of my pre-cum over the underside of my cock and she closed her lips around my head, smiling as best she could…or was it a smirk.

I couldn't really describe what happened next other than it was the very meaning of life. The hot wet heat of her experienced mouth over my length, and to feel that tongue flicker over that sensitive spot under my head I didn't even know was there before now, ohh gods it was heaven!

"sweetheart!" was all I could manage to get out legibilly when I finally came. I bucked into her mouth like a wild animal and I swear I had gone blind for those few blessed moments, feeling her suckling lips take in every last bit of my seed.

But Merlin help me she wanst done yet. I could taste myself on my lips; the bitter, slightly salty taste was still on her tongue as it probed against mine. Such a simple act shouldn't have been able to get me up again; but it did, and she noticed.

"Dirty little boy." She cooed into my ear, lifting herself over my hips. I watched as she spread her labia, and I almost blew a nut right there. It was so wrong, but I couldn't look away. The sight of her dark curls and wet lips, hell the FEELING of them slowly engulfing me was almost too much to bear; I lost control. The tables were turned and I flipped over, no longer on the bottom and rammed my entire length inside her.

I don't remember much, other than just…feeling; her tightness, her softness, the sensation of her breasts in my hands. It was so strange, so wrong. But I LOVED it.

It wasn't long before she came, and with her, I did as well. I never knew a woman throbbed, but it had been the most erotic thing I'd ever felt in my life.

When we had finally come back down to earth she looked at me; her eyes still glazed, as were mine. She reached a hand up and just when I thought she would stroke my cheek her hand passed it and ruffled my hair. I blushed and smiled, taking it all in stride as the shackle around my neck clinked with the force of her ruffling.

"Such a cute Ickle Baby Potter."


End file.
